


NCT Life in Chiang Mai - Roommates

by M3tt3m



Series: Sexventures Of A Promiscuous Ten [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, NCT Life in Chiang Mai, Nct life, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, cum facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3tt3m/pseuds/M3tt3m
Summary: Ten has plans for their first night in Chiang Mai and Jaehyun is more than happy to comply. Ten gets quite a shock when he realizes that Doyoung wasn’t as asleep as he had thought he was. Thank god, he just wants some action for himself and not tell the company or something.





	

Ten couldn’t say he wasn’t a little disappointed that he didn’t end up sharing the big room with Johnny. It would have been nice just the two of them in that big bed…   
Sharing with Jaehyun wasn’t bad, not at all. In fact, Ten had already made plans for their first night back in Thailand. Since it was late the crew had left them to relax and unpack in their self-appointed rooms. Ten was going to be the last one to take a shower so he was just scrolling through Instagram waiting for him turn and chilling on the bed. Doyoung came out of the bathroom drying his hair. Jaehyun, who had been sitting on the bed beside him got up to take his turn. Just as he was getting ready to stand up ten rose and whispered in his ear. 

“Don’t you dare touching yourself in that shower” not telling him why, just leaving it to Jaehyun to figure the rest out for himself. Ten laid back down on the bed, jaehyun took a moment to get his legs to cooperate before he got up, picking up his things on the way. When he got to the door he turned and looked back at Ten. Ten met his gaze and sent him a flirty wink, biting his lip seductively, before going back to his phone. He snickered a bit to himself when Jaehyun stumbled slightly on his way out. Doyoung, finally removing the towel from his head, sent Ten a questioning look, wondering what was so funny. 

“just the fans being silly on Insta…” Ten said turning his phone towards Doyoung, knowing that he wouldn’t actually look closer since it meant getting up from his bed.   
10 minutes passed by before Jaehyun returned, rubbing his hair with a towel. He sent Ten a hungry look, making it clear that he had indeed heeded Ten’s warning. Other than the looks he was sending him was the semi he was sporting in his pajama pants, removing all doubt. Ten beamed at him, not saying anything but still trying to convey his satisfaction through his eyes. 

He got up, grabbing his toilet bag and pajamas, before heading to the bathroom. He could feel Jaehyun’s eyes follow him the whole way and Ten couldn’t resist the temptation to send him a last teasing smile and wink over his shoulder as he left the room. 

When in the bathroom he got to work, he had brought everything he would need to prepare for getting fucked. Anal was something you had to put in some work before doing, it wasn’t like vaginal intercourse. Not that he really had any idea of how that worked besides what the other guys had told him. While Ten was as gay as they come some of the others weren’t, not that that meant they wouldn’t sometimes engage in some not so straight activities. The company had strict ‘no dating’ rules and limited any type of contact with the opposite sex, so was it really a surprise that they ‘helped each other’ once in a while? Of course, Ten tended to go beyond just a simple hand job but it had all started that way. Ten had even noticed the looks Mark would send him sometimes, of course Ten was NOT going to do anything with anyone underage internationally, and that boy is about as straight as they come (much to Haechan’s disappointment). By the time he was done mussing over the flexibility of some of the members’ sexualities he was done with his cleaning. He got his showering done and quickly pat dried his body. Pulling out the lube he got to the fun part. 

Working in finger after finger till he felt decently loose, he added an extra good coating of lube before pulling his shorts on. He washed his hands and gathered his things in his arms, making sure to conceal the tube of lube in his hand, that was going to bed with him. 

By the time he returned to the room the light was out and Doyoung was snoring lightly. He dropped his thing by the bed and crawled in beside Jaehyun, who was still wide awake. He had been waiting for him, and for what he had insinuated was going to happen earlier. Just what Ten had wanted. 

Ten turned his back to Jaehyun, so he was facing out towards the room and the cameras pointed right at the bed and laid down in the bed. When he felt Jaehyun press his hard on into his ass, he reached behind him, under the covers, pressing the tube of lube into his stomach. Jaehyun seemed to get the hint and he lowered his own pajama pants freeing his hard on, and lubed up the length in a generous coating of lube. Ten pushed his own shorts down to his knees before clutching a pillow to his chest and arching his back slightly to give Jaehyun better access. Before Jaehyun could move to start preparing Ten, unaware of the prep Ten had already done, Ten reached behind gripping his length in his hand, guiding him into Ten. Jaehyun, once again, got the hint and moved his hips forward slowly, letting Ten get used to his size before starting to thrust into him. After the first couple of thrusts he slid his hand up under Ten’s thigh gripping it and pushing it up to his chest, letting him get deeper than he had before. Jaehyun starts mouthing along Ten’s neck and shoulder to keep his mouth from moaning and waking Doyoung. 

Ten bit down on the pillow he’s clutching to his chest, trying his best to keep from waking Doyoung, but it was so hard when Jaehyun was hitting his prostate with every thrust. When Jaehyun’s rhythm turned more sporadic and less rhythmic he reached down to fist at his at his own neglected penis. Pumping along with Jaehyun’s erratic thrusts the best he could, when sensing that Jaehyun was getting closer and closer to his release he picks up his pace. Jaehyun in turn seem to pick up his pace too, fucking into Ten faster and harder than before much to Ten’s pleasure. 

Biting down on Ten’s shoulder as his hips stutters, still buried deep in Ten’s heat, Jaehyun cums. Ten follows behind not long after feeling his balls tightening and his toes curling he catches his ejaculate in his hand. When Jaehyun finally pulls out and let’s go of Ten, turning on his back breathing like he just ran a mile, Ten pulls up his shorts careful not to get any cum on them and gets up. His legs are wobbly and he almost falls before he regains the feeling in his legs. The moonlight illuminating the room quite brightly letting him see his way to the bathroom with ease. When he walks by Doyoung’s bed though, his heart hits the bottom of his stomach. A pair of dark eyes locked with his, Ten stopped right in his track, in the middle of the room on wobbly legs and a hand covered in cum. Doyoung stared him for a moment longer before closing them slowly and settling into the bed, going back to sleep if he had even slept at all. Ten stared at Doyoung for a moment longer before continuing on his way to the bathroom, faster than he had before. He just wanted to wash his hands and crawl under the covers and forget what had just happened. 

As far as Ten knew Doyoung had not been involved with any ‘help’ with any of the members and was oblivious to the things the others did with each other sometimes. That was now changed. Well, the oblivious part was not the other one, but Ten just couldn’t see Doyoung fucking around with anyone just because he was feeling horny, more of a take care of it on his own type. 

Turns out he was wrong, so so wrong. 

“Ten, why don’t you join me in the shower?” Doyoung had asked the next morning. The way he was looking at Ten making it very clear that it wasn’t just a matter of saving time and water. He couldn’t say he minded, just disappointed that they didn’t have the time for Doyoung to fuck Ten the way he clearly wanted. Instead, Doyoung had pressed Ten to his knees with the water running down his back. Ten had taken Doyoung’s hard member into his hand jerking it to full hardness before taking the head into his mouth. He kept one hand on the shaft having spread the precum and spit enough to be able to comfortably slide his fist up and down as he sucks on the head. He uses his tongue to tease the slit eliciting a quiet moan from Doyoung. He swirls his tongue around the head before taking Doyoung’s member as far into his mouth as he physically can, his head hitting the back of Ten’s throat. He hollows his cheeks as he bobs his head, one hand jerking at the remaining exposed shaft and another caressing his balls. 

Doyoung puts a hand in his hair controlling his pace, suddenly his movements halt and Ten is pulled off his dick. Ten takes the opportunity to give Doyoung’s balls some more love and sucks one into his mouth. Using his tongue to caress it and twirling around it. Feeling a bit ambitious he tries to fit the other one in there as well, being mindful of his teeth and keeping an eye out for any discomfort on Doyoung’s face. He feels quite accomplished when he does manage it and is still able to move his tongue around a bit, he hums in triumph making Doyoung throw his head back in pleasure. Feeling that Doyoung is on the edge he pops the testicles out of his mouth one by one before returning his attention to his dick. He only manages to bob his head a few times before Doyoung exclaims “fuck! I’m coming!”. 

Ten removes his mouth from his dick using one hand to finish Doyoung off and another to jerk himself to release. Doyoung muffles his moan by biting down on his fist as he comes all over Ten’s face and open mouth. The sight is truly sinful, Ten on his knees in front of Doyoung, mouth open as he jerked him to completion, cum all over his face and mouth. It didn’t take long for Ten to orgasm enjoying the taste of Doyoung’s cum salty on his tongue and lips and heavy on his skin. 

They quickly got cleaned off and finished their shower as quickly as possible. They still had a whole day of shooting to do and they couldn’t be late. Didn’t stop them from sharing a couple smiles both in agreement that what had happened had been enjoyable for both parties and that it wouldn’t be the last time they would be ‘helping each other out’.

**Author's Note:**

> The first episode of NCT life in Chiang Mai inspired me to create some more filthy smut! I hope you enjoyed it. There might be a follow up but I can’t seem to be able to decide if Taeyong and Johnny should spit roast our darling Ten or double penetrate him, tell me what you think in the comments plz!
> 
> crossposted to aff


End file.
